


Just a Kiss

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has finally agreed to perform at SNS with the band and she’s a nervous wreck. Since Rob is too busy to rehearse with her, Billy is there to at least play guitar and help her through it. A private rehearsal between the two leads to an unexpected duet and an even more unexpected connection.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by a fic title game over on Tumblr.   
> I used the song “Just a Kiss” by Lady Antebellum because it popped up on my playlist as I was trying to think of a good duet song.

“Y/N, calm down,” Billy said softly.

You glanced up at him, not amused with his smirk as he rubbed your arms, trying to calm the impending panic attack that you were bringing on yourself.

“Calm down?” You bit out. “I just agreed to sing at the concert… in front of PEOPLE… and you want me to calm down?”

“You’re going to be amazing,” he assured you. “I’ve heard you sing, you’re fantastic.”

“This is… different. There will be actual people watching me and hearing me.”

“I’m gonna pretend that you didn’t just insinuate that I am not a real person,” he laughed in return. “Look, you just need to rehearse a bit and I think it’ll relax you.”

“How am I going to rehearse when my singing partner is literally busy all day long?” You asked, now feeling the panic rise more. “Rob says we can rehearse just before the show, but that’s not enough time!”

“Okay, look, I’ll rehearse with you,” he offered. “I’m not much of a singer, but at least you’ll get a little more practice in.”

“Really? You’ll do that for me?”

“Of course,” he said as he stepped away to grab his guitar. “We can go to the other room and just practice together for a bit.”

You followed him, grateful that he was taking time out of his break to help you out. Honestly, you were more grateful to have a moment alone with him.

“What are you going to sing?” He asked as he sat down and began to tune his guitar.

You sat next to him, anxious now as you let out a deep breath.

“Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.”

“Good song,” he smiled as he looked at you.

He took a moment to practice the chords, jogging his memory of the song before he turned to you and nodded.

“Got it,” he said.

You nodded in return as he began to play. You began to sing, hitting your cue, but starting out shakily.

 _Lyin’ here with you so close to me_  
It’s hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

Your voice faltered through your first verse, but Billy kept going, picking up on his verse before you had the chance to completely freak out and give up.

 _I’ve never opened up to anyone_  
So hard to hold back  
When I’m holding you in my arms

You almost forgot to join him on the chorus as you were taken by surprise by his voice. You had heard him sing plenty of times. Usually he was so reserved and quiet, not willing to really get into singing as he often thought of himself as just a filler on some songs.

But this time, he didn’t hold back. You had never heard him quite like this. He had closed his eyes through his verse, really getting into making sure he let his voice be heard.

As you finally joined him on the chorus, he looked right at you, still playing as your voices began to blend seamlessly together. You felt chills when you realized that you sounded absolutely perfect together.

 _We don’t need to rush this_  
Let’s just take it slow  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don’t want to mess this thing up  
I don’t want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight

The two of you worked through the song, almost as if this weren’t even just a rehearsal anymore, but an actual performance. Your voices filled the space, and you never broke eye contact.

By the end of the song, your heart was racing and you felt exhilarated, as if you had just performed in front of thousands of people. Your interest in him that had been present for so long was heightened now. You didn’t know if it was because of the song and the fact that you had just sang it perfectly with him, or if it was because you adored him so much; but, you were now trying to catch your breath, still watching him as he stopped playing. You felt that the two of you had definitely just had a moment together, some kind of connection that you had never experienced with anyone before.

“Wow,” he breathed out as he set his guitar down and looked at you. “You and Rob are going to sound amazing together?”

“You think?” You asked, now trying to bring yourself out of your thoughts.

“Sure,” he smiled. “You have an amazing voice. It’s going to work well with his.”

You let out a soft chuckle and he looked at you, confusion present on his face.

You figured it was now or never. You had spent a lot of time pining over him and wondering if he might have any interest in you. After this moment together, you knew you had to find out finally.

“Well, I don’t know if Rob and I have the right… chemistry together to do this song justice.”

“What do you mean? It’ll be perfect.”

“I just mean… I don’t know… I thought you and I sounded really good together.”

You saw a slight blush form on his cheeks and he broke eye contact as he nervously choked out a cough. Maybe you had embarrassed him without meaning to. Maybe you were wrong to think that he might be interested in you.

“Well, I’m not a singer,” he replied. “But thanks for the compliment.”

“Are you sure?” You asked. “Because that sounded like singing to me.”

“I was just trying to help. You’ll sound better with him.”

“I disagree,” you said. “I think you and I have just the right chemistry for a song like that.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… if you’d like to… maybe you and I could just perform the song together. I’m sure the rest of the guys won’t mind, and I know for a fact the fans won’t mind.”

“I only sing when it’s absolutely necessary,” he responded. “Like, if Rob’s gone or I need to take over someone else’s part.”

“I think this is a case of you singing being absolutely necessary.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to sing it with anyone else,” you said as you hesitantly reached out to touch his hand, hoping that you weren’t overstepping.

After a few months of the two of you stealing glances at each other and innocently flirting, you sort of felt that there had been something between the two of you that you were both just avoiding. Singing with him just now, and having this brief moment of some sort of connection, only made you feel as if you couldn’t keep avoiding it. Right now, you just hoped you had read him right.

“You haven’t even heard yourself with him yet,” he reminded you.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I need to.”

Billy carefully turned his hand, allowing you to interlace your fingers with his. He looked up at you, a smile forming beneath that beard and you felt your heart skip.

“Besides, it’s a song about kissing and I really don’t want to awkwardly sing it with him because I’ll only be thinking of you the entire time.”

“You think about kissing me?” He asked.

“Maybe sometimes,” you replied, now feeling yourself blush. “Like I said, I don’t think he and I have the right chemistry for the song… but after singing it with you… I don’t know, maybe there’s some chemistry there… maybe there’s…”

“Maybe there’s something here between us?” He asked, finishing your thought.

“Yeah,” you said softly, your face heating up even more.

“There is,” he said, tightening his grip on your hand.

“Really?” You smiled. “And why haven’t we done anything about it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should though.”

“I would like that.”

“Maybe… just a kiss to start with,” he said softly.


End file.
